One-shot Soukoku
by Jimanina
Summary: Dazai Osamu et Chuuya Nakahara. Tellement de choses à dire sur ce fameux duo unique. Voici donc un recueil de one-shot, principalement sur Soukoku qui j'espère va vous plaire. Disclaimer : en dehors des personnages inventés, les personnages de Bungou stray dogs et l'histoire de l'œuvre sont les propriétés de Kafka Asagiri et du dessinateur Sango Harukawa.


**Bienvenue pour ce premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Je vous préviens que** **ne respecte jamais mes délais pour publier mes chapitres. Désolé d'avance !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chuuya se sentait bien. Dans son canapé, un verre de Petrus à la main, une vue magnifique sur Yokohama sombrant peu à peu dans la nuit et pas de momie suicidaire en vue pour gâcher sa tranquillité.

Parfait.

Il devait rejoindre quelques membres de la Mafia dans trois heures, vers minuit, pour fêter Noël et remettre ses cadeaux.  
Trois bonnes heures de calme en perspective.

Quatre coups frappés à la porte, résonnèrent dans l'appartement du roux.

Ce dernier ni fit pas attention et s'affalât encore davantage dans son sofa. Le visiteur impertinent allait bien finir par partir sans réponse de sa part. Enfin il l'espérait.

Les coups reprirent et pendant près de dix minutes, ils continuèrent sans relâche en attendant que le mafieux réponde. Chuuya s'avoua vaincu. Une seule personne pouvait venir le déranger comme ça.

Cet abruti de Dazai.

Il se leva du sofa en soupirant et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

\- Quoi stupide Dazai. Je te jure que si tu continues de frapper à ma porte tu n'auras pas à chercher à te suicider, je te tuerais avant en te pendant par les pieds !

Et se retrouva devant un Dazai en Père Noël.

Assez étrange.

\- Ma limace préférée. Désolé je n'ai pas trouvé de salade fraîche pour toi. Tu me laisses entrer ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il entra, sa hotte en main. Reprenant ses esprits, Chuuya entreprit de lui mettre un coups de pied mais comme d'habitude, Dazai l'arrêta en gloussant.

\- Voyons, on ne frappe pas son petit ami !

À oui c'est vrai. Ils s'étaient enfin mis ensemble après plus de sept ans sans se l'avouer. Chuuya avait faillit oublier. Pour l'instant, personne de la Mafia ni de l'Agence n'était au courant et il n'était pas prêt de leurs dire.

\- C'est pas une excuse, tu veux quoi et pourquoi t'es habillé comme un clochard ?

Il le regarda, faussement outré.  
\- J'ai même plus le droit de voir ma limace préférée. Tu est méchant Chuu-chuu et puis je ne suis pas en clochard je suis en Père Noël !

Le roux se sentant déjà épuisé, retourna à son précieux verre abandonné sur la table basse du salon en maudissant le brun.

\- Chuuya, où est ton sapin ?

Il se retourna pour trouver son compagnon à moins de deux mètres du lui, regardant dans toute la pièce.

\- De quoi ?

\- Ton sapin, où est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Kôyô m'en à offert un l'autre jour, il doit être dans un placard. Il ne sert à rien.

Dazai poussa un cri aigu surprenant son ancien partenaire.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est inadmissible Chuuya ! À Noël on met un sapin, c'est obligatoire. J'espère au moins que tu as des décorations !

\- Euh non, j'en ai pas besoin.

\- Inacceptable ! Tous simplement Inacceptable !

Il le regarda septique.

\- T'as encore bouffé une merde toi.

\- Non non non. Tu ne peux pas ne pas avoir de décorations chez toi ! Inacceptable, inadmissible !

Encore plus cinglé que d'habitude celui-là, pensa le rouquin mais il n'eût pas le temps de réfléchir au cas de son partenaire, que ce dernier lui prit le poignet et le traîna à sa suite vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Mais tu fais quoi là !

-On va faire les boutiques.

\- On est le 24 au soir, aucun magasin n'est ouvert abruti.

\- On ne peut pas le savoir sans avoir essayé.

Et en moins de cinq minutes, le pauvre Chuuya se retrouva à suivre un Dazai en père Noël dehors, alors qu'il avait initialement prévu de passer la fin de soirée seul et tranquille.

Le fameux duo se retrouva devant ce qui semblait être la onzième boutique qu'ils visitaient mais cette dernière était différente des autres. Si avant, ce n'était que de simples magasins de décorations, celle-ci vendait des déguisements.

Chuuya comprenant ce que voulait Dazai, il s'exclama.

\- Non je ne rentrerai pas là dedans.

\- Aller ça va être amusant !

Dazai se mit derrière lui et le poussa en direction de l'entrée sans se soucier plus que mesure des plaintes de Chuuya. Sérieusement, pourquoi devait-il supporter ce fou.

En se baladant dans les rayons, le brun sembla trouver son bonheur au vu de son sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour Chuuya.

Dazai s'empressa de prendre quelque chose et de se tourner vers le plus petit si vite que ce dernier ne vu rien de ce qu'avait pu prendre cette momie ambulante.

\- Regarde Chuuya, c'est parfait pour toi !

Dazai lui tendit un costume bariolé multicolore. Un costume de lutin.

\- Quoi mais tu rêves jamais je porte cette horreur.

Mais comme souvent, insensible à ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche de Chuuya, Dazai l'enferma dans une cabine avec pour ordre de se changer.

\- Stupide Dazai de mes deux, grommela Chuuya.

\- Chuuya, les limaces ne parlent pas et ne jurent pas !

\- Ta gueule !

\- Tellement vulgaire.

Le costume était encore pire de près pensa le roux. Un pantalon vert criard qui s'arrêtait en bas du genou, une veste et un haut tous aussi verts avec une ceinture noir, un chapeau pointu vert et rouge qui se finissait par une clochette et des chaussures noires à bouts pointus accompagnés de collants à rayures blanches et rouges.

Il soupira, Dazai n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Résigné, il enfila à contrecœur cette chose qui devait servir de déguisement.

Oui, définitivement il ne ressemblait à rien. Ou peut-être à un sucre d'orge géant décoré de guirlandes.

Son regard se porta sur le sachet qui contenait les vêtements. Il restait quelque chose.

\- Pas ça , non pas ça !

Peu importe si Dazai était son petit ami il allait l'étriper. Parole de limace... non de Chuuya.

En sortant de la cabine, le regard meurtrier de Chuuya rencontra le visage joyeux du brun.

\- Tu es parfait Chuuyaaaaa !

\- Et moi je vais t'arracher les organes à la fourchette pour me faire porter ça.

\- Pourtant ça ne te change pas trop, je veux dire, tu es un nain et tu es habillé en lutin. Moi je vois pas trop la différence et puis les oreilles pointues te vont tellement bien !

Il avait envie d'arracher le sourire joyeux de son visage.

\- C'est bon t'es content je peux aller me rhabillé ?

\- Quoi mais non tu restes comme ça. Donne moi tes vêtements.

\- QUOI !

Si quelques heures plus tôt, on avait dit à Chuuya qu'il se retrouverait à trois heures de Noël en compagnie d'un maquereau en Père Noël avec plusieurs sacs de décorations et affublé d'un costume de lutin, il vous aurait sûrement envoyé faire un tour sur la lune.

Et puis franchement, pourquoi les magasins étaient ouverts à cette heure là. Sérieusement...

Dazai dans toute sa splendeur, courait d'un coin de la rue à l'autre en tenant le bras de Chuuya qui devait porter les multiples sacs sans pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir, car Dazai avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher. La raison de Dazai pour ne pas aider le roux, "Mais je ne peux pas porter de sacs, ça abîmerait mon costume et puis j'ai déjà ma hotte, tu est un lutin donc tu porte les sacs, le père Noël ne porte que les jouets." Sans compter qu'il n'arrêtait pas de toucher ses fausses oreilles quand il en avait l'occasion pour l'embêter et de secouer sa clochette.

Heureusement pour lui que Chuuya l'aimait.

Enfin un peu.

Un tout petit peu.

Soudain Dazai bifurqua au coin de la rue et les entraîna dans ce qui semblait être l'immeuble de Chuuya. Ce dernier souffla, enfin terminé.

En entrant dans son appartement, Chuuya partit directement dans son canapé en faisant tomber tous les sacs. Il ne se préoccupa pas de Dazai qui déambulait comme à son habitude chez lui, sans aucune gêne. Néanmoins il commença à s'inquiéter quand il entendit un grand bruit venir de son couloir.

Soupirant une énième fois depuis que Dazai était arrivé, Chuuya se leva pour aller voir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire encore comme bêtise.

Il le trouva finalement enseveli sous le sapin qui se trouvait auparavant dans son placard avec un regard de chien battu.

\- Chuuya, tu pourrais venir m'aider s'il te plaaaaiiiit.

\- Non.

Il commença alors à pousser de petite plaintes qui ressemblaient étrangement à celles d'un chien, et après il dit détester les chiens.

Finalement, et après quelques minutes à le regarder agoniser à terre, le roux consentit à relever le sapin.

\- Merci, t'es mon lutin-limace préféré !

\- Ne commence pas à me faire regretter de t'avoir relevé.

Dazai prit un air scandalisé.  
\- Je n'oserais jamais voyons.

\- Mouais...

Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le salon pendant que Dazai le suivait avec le sapin dans les bras. Ce dernier le déposa au milieu de la pièce puis ramena les décorations abandonnées à l'entrée avec beaucoup trop de joie selon Chuuya.

\- C'est parti Chuu-chuu ! Viens on va enfin mettre un peu de gaieté dans cet appartement austère.

\- Tu veux dire en déformant mon salon avec un arbre bariolé dégueulasse ?

\- Ce que tu peux être vulgaire parfois. Fais attention tu vas finir par être emprisonné pour excès de violences verbales.

Il leva les yeux au ciel puis réceptionna plusieurs guirlandes et boules que Dazai lui avait envoyé en pleine tête.

Le brun avait déjà commencé à mettre une guirlande argentée sur l'arbre. Chuuya s'approcha pour poser également celles qu'il avait sous le bras.

Peut-être que ce serait amusant au final.

Enfin il l'espérait, pensa-t-il. Il prit une nouvelle boule mais Dazai la lui prit avant qu'il ne puisse l'accrocher.

\- Chuuya laisse moi accrocher ce qui est en haut, tu es si petit que tu risquerais de te faire mal en tombant de cette hauteur.

\- Toi c'est pas parce que tu seras tombé que tu auras mal.

Il se pencha vers le roux, souriant.  
\- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Il allait le tuer.

\- Si tu continues je te brise les rotules et t'arrache ce qui te sert d'organe reproducteur.

\- Si tu fais ça, tu seras celui qui le regrettera le plus.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Tu as l'air de bien l'apprécier quand on est tous les deux.

Chuuya rougit et ne dit plus rien en accrochant les dernières guirlandes. Dazai s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité.

Chuuya siffla et claqua ses doigts pour s'éloigner et prendre d'autres sachets de boules colorées. En revenant, il en donna la moitié au brun qui s'amusait à jouer avec la clochette de son chapeau de lutin.

En fait, c'était plutôt long de décorer un sapin. Sûrement car un certain brun passait son temps à enlever ce qu'avait installé Chuuya parce que il ne fallait pas le mettre ici et que deux minutes plus tard, il le reposait exactement au même endroit.

Enfin bon. Après une demi-heure de travail, le sapin était enfin terminé et se paraît d'argenté, de rouge et de blanc. Finalement le résultat n'était pas si terrible que ce qu'il pensait au départ.

Chuuya sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son bassin et le propulsa en arrière où il rencontra une surface dur.

Dazai.

Le brun avait attrapé son Chuuya avec une guirlande qu'il venait de trouver et attirer vers lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de son petit corps, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir se dérober, et le rapprocha de lui pour embrasser sa tempe. Chuuya se crispa, resta immobile avant de soupirer de bien-être et de s'appuyer sur son torse. Il posa sa main sur son bras et attrapa ses doigts qui s'entrelacèrent avant de se relâcher délicatement dans un geste étrangement tendre quand on les voyait interagir, le plus souvent, ensembles.

Dazai fit glisser ses lèvres sur sa peau et arriva au niveau de son oreille. Il dégagea quelques mèches rousses avant de glisser au creux de son oreille :  
\- Étape 1 finit, mise en place de l'étape 2.

Chuuya se figea et le frappa.

Enfin il essaya.

Parce Dazai attrapa son bras.

\- Pourquoi y'a que d'la merde qui sort de ta bouche fichu maquereau.

Il lui lança un regard charmeur.

\- Tu l'aimes bien d'habitude ma bouche.

Chuuya rougit. Parce qu'il était faible et que c'était vrai mais qu'il ne lui avouerais jamais, même si Dazai le savait sûrement déjà. Et on ne dit pas des choses pareilles !

\- Je te déteste et c'est quoi tes "étapes"?

\- En tout, il y a en a trois et si tu m'aimes.

Chuuya leva les yeux aux ciel et le sourire du brun s'agrandi encore davantage si c'était possible.

\- La première était de venir chez toi et de te faire mettre un costume de lutin. La troisième tu vas la découvrir après. Comme, maintenant, nous sommes en costumes, on va pouvoir faire la distribution des cadeaux ! La deuxième étape est la plus magique !

Le cerveau de Chuuya disjoncta.

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Oui, je suis le père Noël et tu es mon lutin !

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, TU VEUX QUE L'ON DISTRIBUE DES CADEAUX EN COSTUMES RIDICULES DANS TOUTE LA VILLE !

\- Non juste à l'Agence et à la Mafia.

\- Je vais chercher une fourchette.

\- Pour manger ta salade ?

\- Non pour mettre ma menace de tout à l'heure à l'exécution.

Le brun lui prit, encore une fois, son pauvre bras.

\- Non, pas le temps. Prend les cadeaux que tu dois offrir et viens.

\- Je n'irais pas à la Mafia comme ça !

\- Pourquoi

\- Je ne viendrai pas ! Je suis ridicule habillé comme ça !

\- Mais non tu es parfait, tout le monde est à l'Agence pour fêter Noël et on va offrir les cadeaux. Ensuite on ira à la Mafia.

Le détective prit Chuuya sur son épaule, ce dernier essaya de lui faire lâcher prise en lui donnant des coups de pieds dans le ventre et le frappa dans le dos, en vain, le brun ne le lâchait pas. Dazai ouvrit la porte, la ferma à clé derrière lui avant de fourrer la clé dans la première poche de Chuuya disponible qui se trouva être la poche arrière son pantalon. Il sauta dans les escaliers et rigolant en sentant la prise du mafieux se raffermir de peur de tomber. Il arriva au garage où était garée la voiture de Chuuya. Il sortit la clé de sa voiture.

\- Je me suis permis d'emprunter tes clés de voiture.

\- Maquereau momifié...

Sans lui laisser le temps de parler davantage, Dazai ouvrit la portière et balança Chuuya sur le siège conducteur. Il referma la portière avant de s'installer côté passager où il fit à un grand sourire au roux qui le regardait avec consternation.

\- Il faut démarrer Chuu-chuu.

Il fit un grand geste en avant, montrant le portail.

\- Direction l'Agence mon fidèle lutin !

Le dit lutin souffla de dépit mais démarra, pas le choix avec Dazai. Sur la route, il chantait, ou plutôt criait, sur toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Chuuya cherchait une manière de sauter par la fenêtre sans que Dazai ne puisse le rattraper mais ce dernier avait poser une main sur sa couisse l'empêchant ainsi d'utiliser son pouvoir et de sortir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Agence une dizaine de minutes après. En sortant du véhicule, le détective s'accrocha encore et toujours au bras de Chuuya.  
" Il va fusionner avec moi à la fin, c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut d'ailleurs", pensa ce dernier.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la porte, Dazai remit bien sa hotte et son bonnet avant de faire la même chose au costume de Chuuya. Il poussa la porte avec son pieds et entra en trombe dans la pièce surprenant tous les occupants.

\- Ne vous inquiétez plus mes braves amis, le père Noël est arrivé et les cadeaux vont être distribués !

Caché derrière lui, Chuuya vit Kunikida lever les yeux au ciel ainsi que les autres ricaner.

\- Dazai nous n'attendions plus que toi pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Dazai s'avança dans la pièce et le roux toujours caché derrière lui. Soudain, il entendit Atsushi.

\- Monsieur Dazai, pourquoi quelqu'un est caché derrière vous ?

Dazai se déplaça sur le côté et poussa Chuuya qui se retrouva face aux visages étonnés des détectives au complet ainsi que Fukuzawa.

\- Je vous présente mon joyeux lutin de Noël qui se fait une joie d'être ici ! Aller dis bonjour ma limace.

Kyoka se plaça devant eux et brandi sa dague en direction de Chuuya.

\- Que fait un capitaine de la Mafia Portuaire ici ? Faites attention, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut vouloir nous faire.

Le regard des détectives devint méfiant et le mafieux vit certains d'entre-eux se mettre en position défensive.

\- Dazai pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as amené à l'Agence ?

Ce dernier se tourna vers Kunikida qui venait de parler. Il attrapa les joues de Chuuya et les pinça comme une grand-mère.

\- Il est là pour m'aider à distribuer les cadeaux bien sûr !

Il étirant ses joues de façon à ce que ses lèvres deviennent un sourire. Chuuya les vit comprendre sa situation et compatir silencieusement pour lui même si la méfiance était toujours légèrement présente notamment chez Kyoka qui avait toujours sa dague pointée vers lui.

\- Voyons, une jeune fille ne devrait pas pointer une arme comme ça sur quelqu'un Kyoka. Tu donnes un mauvais exemple à mon lutin !

Chuuya essaya de mordre les doigts du brun pour lui faire lâcher prise mais il lui donna une tape sur le nez, avant de réussir à prendre la dague de Kyoka, et de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce avec une aisance qui trahissait des années d'expériences en compagnie de Chuuya.

\- On se dépêche, je dois aller distribuer d'autres cadeaux et de la magie après ! C'est parti !

Dazai lança en l'air sa hotte qui atterrit lourdement dans les bras du mafieux. Le brun tapa dans ses mains.

\- Mon lutin nain donne moi le cadeau de Kunikida s'il te plaît.

Il fouilla dans la hotte avant d'en sortir un immense cadeau emballé dans du papier jaune criard et le tendit à Dazai. Ce dernier le prit et le donna au blond.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit avec méfiance et il eût raison car à l'intérieur, se trouva une poupée de taille humaine, beaucoup trop réelle pour que ce ne soit pas dérangeant.

\- Je l'ai cherché longtemps tu sais mais comme tu n'as pas trouvé ta femme idéale, je l'ai trouvé à ta place. Elle correspond à tous tes critères je t'assures.

\- DAZAI !

Dazai rigola et se tourna sans prendre en considération son actuel partenaire.

Ce manège se répéta pour chaque cadeaux, Chuuya cherchait les paquets et Dazai les donnaient.

Yosano parut heureuse de son cadeau, une très grande lame parfaitement aiguisée et "qui va être très utile pour couper des membres" selon elle. Chuuya se demandait en fin de compte si l'Agence était plus dangereuse que la Mafia.  
Rando eût trois kilos de bonbons qui n'allaient pas durer longtemps au vu des papiers qui commençaient déjà à s'entasser sur son bureau.  
Les employés de bureau eurent une photo dédicacée de Dazai, il en donna également une à Chuuya avec un clin d'œil. Il la déchira.  
Fukuzawa eut des croquettes pour chats.  
Enfin Keiji se vit offrir une vache en plastique.

\- Chuuya le cadeau d'Atsushi.

Avec un sourire pareil collé au visage, Chuuya comprit que le pauvre Atsushi était maintenant la proie de l'esprit tordu de Dazai. Il sortit un petit paquet noir que le tigre-garou ouvrit avec appréhension et le roux le comprenait, il fait toujours être sur ses gardes quand Dazai est dans les parages. Finalement, le jeune homme poussa un petit cri en découvrant ce qu'il contenait, les autres détectives écarquillèrent les yeux et Chuuya eut une réaction étrange entre un ricanement et un cri de surprise.

Dazai venait d'offrir à son protégé une poupée à l'effigie de son ennemie, Akutagawa Ryunozuke.

\- Ça te plaît Atsushi ? Bien sûr que ça te plaît, tu l'adores Akutagawa, non ?

Ils virent tous Astushi rougir puis se cacher le visage derrière ses mains et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à "C'est pas vrai, je l'adore pas." Chuuya n'en revenait pas, Alutagawa, râleur et insensible, avait réussi à faire tomber quelqu'un sous son charme.

Puis vint le moment des autres cadeaux. Dazai reçu trois bouteilles de whisky, un livre sur "Comment bien se tenir en société" de la part de Kunikida qu'il s'empressa de refourguer à Chuuya en affirmant qu'il en aurait plus besoin que lui. Ranpo donna à tout le monde des paquets de bonbons qu'il n'aimait pas et dont il voulait se débarrasser. De la part de Yosano, il eût une boîte entière de farces et attrapes, de Fukuzawa, des chocolats et enfin d'Atsushi un livre, un recueil de récits se nommant "Mes dernières années" d'un auteur très apprécié de Dazai.

Il regarda sa montre et secoua l'épaule de Chuuya, si bien que ce dernier se demanda un instant si elle n'allait se disloquer.

\- Chuuuuuuuuuyaaaaaa on va être en retard pour aller à la Mafia !

Sans que les détectives ne le voient venir, Dazai attrapa le roux et le remit sur ses épaules comme plus tôt et repartit en sautillant en direction de la sortie.

\- Joyeux Noël !

Et la porte se ferma.

Chuuya s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la salle de la Mafia où devait se dérouler le réveillon quand il se tourna vers Dazai.

\- Ne fais pas de conneries abruti.

Le brun lui tapa sur la tête comme à un enfant.

\- Voyons, je ne fais jamais ça, ce n'est pas mon genre. Ça me rends triste que tu penses ça de moi ma limace mais je vais passer outre. Entrons !

Quand la porte fût ouverte, une tornade blonde leur sauta dessus.

\- Tu es enfin là Chuuya ! Je voulais ouvrir mes cadeau mais Rintarou voulait attendre que tu arrives donc maintenant viens je suis pressée !

Oh merveilleuse Élise...

\- Dazai tu es venu aussi !

Le silence se fit soudain.

\- Dazai-san...

\- Oh Akutagawa, je vois que tu es toujours pareil. Tu n'as pas changé. Chuuya on doit se dépêcher j'ai prévu une surprise pour toi tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es en retard Chuuya. Tu devais venir m'aider à décorer la salle.

Il se tourna vers Kôyô, peut-être qu'il avait légèrement oublié ce détail et qu'il l'avait laissé seule pour tous faire.

\- Oh, euh désolé. C'est parce que, euh... C est à cause de cet abruti de Dazai, oui c'est ça, c'est de sa faute. Il est entré chez moi et ma forcé à le suivre.

La capitaine le regarda, septique mais ne dit rien. Dazai au contraire secoua Chuuya.

\- C'est même pas vrai ! Tu avais pas l'air si forcé que ça, tu étais tellement heureux.

\- Arrête de raconter des conneries et lâches moi merde !

Le brun lui sourit et s'avança vers la table, il ne restait plus qu'une chaise de libre. Peu de personnes étaient présentes, seul les Lézards Noirs, les capitaines ainsi que le parrain et Elise passaient le réveillon ici. Il y a quelques années, Dazai avait participé à plusieurs de ces réveillons. Le brun s'asseya sur la chaise puis posa sans ménagement le petit roux sur ses genoux et entoura sa taille de ses bras.

\- On prend quelques verres, tu donnes les cadeaux et on part.

Silence autour de la table.

Gin posa enfin la question que tous avaient sur la langue.

\- Dazai, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes plus de la Mafia.

\- J'accompagne ma limace, les rues peuvent être dangereuses pour un petit lutin comme lui, quelqu'un pourrait le confondre avec un enfant et l'amener quelque part. Je veille sur lui.

Elle abandonna, ayant déjà connu cet homme auparavant, elle n'avait pas envie de creuser d'avantage. C'était Noël après tout, de nombreuses choses étaient étranges comme Chuuya sur les genoux de son soi-disant "ennemi", le dit ennemi avec un costume de père Noël ou encore son propre frère avec un bonnet rouge et des guirlandes autour du cou, merci encore petite fille blonde.

Chuuya bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant de se soustraire à la prise de Dazai. Sans grand succès malheureusement et personne ne faisait quelque chose ! Tous semblaient trouver la situation parfaitement normale. Les traîtres. Kôyô tendit une bouteille de vin vers Chuuya.

\- Tu veux un verre ?

\- Ouais. S'il te plaît.

Dazai parut émerveillé, il enleva même une fausse larme sous son œil.  
\- Je savais pas que tu connaissais ces mots Chuuya, je suis très fière ! Moi je prendrais du whisky.

\- Pas toi apparemment...

La capitaine servit son verre et également celui de Dazi en souriant.

Soudain le regard du mafieux se dirigea vers la table et vue une chose particulièrement intéressante. Étant arrivé en retard à cause d'un petit imprévu - et il ne vise personne, vraiment personne - le groupe avait commencé le repas sans lui et ils étaient arrivés à servir le poisson.

\- Dazai je t'ai trouvé !

Ce dernier le regarda troublé puis Chuuya prit une fourchette avant de violemment la planter dans un maquereau grillé placé devant lui. Il le ramena dans une assiette avant de commencer un massacre. Pauvre maquereau, se dit la rousse à ses côtés.

Visiblement scandalisé, le détective attrapa les mains de Chuuya de sa victime et le poussa sur le côté de telle manière qu'il était à deux doigts de tomber.

\- Chuuuuuyyyyaaa ! Assassin ! Meurtrier ! Tu as tué un gentil petit poisson !

L'assassin se rasseya normalement sur ses genoux.

\- Il était déjà mort connard et puis je te l'ai dis, c'était toi.

\- CHUUYA EST MÉCHANT ! MÉCHANTE LIMACE !

Si les autres pouvaient avoir du popcorn, ils auraient été aux anges pensa Chuuya en voyant les visages amusés des autres mafieux. Il avait initialement prévu de passer toute la soirée ici mais vu comment Dazai se donnait déjà en spectacle, il n'allait finalement pas rester longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie que tous se termine comme il y a cinq ans. Tous le monde avait bu et les photos de la soirée étaient encore dans les portables des personnes présentes. Photos qui ne devaient en aucun cas être divulguées et encore moins être alimentées par des nouvelles.

\- Bon pas que je vous aime pas mais je vais partir bientôt, cet abruti va tout gâcher et je me dévoue pour qu'il parte vite.

Kôyô le regarda pas dupe, comme tous les autres d'ailleurs.

\- Les cadeaux. Dazai donne les cadeaux.

Il lui tendit la hotte en ricanant.

\- Aller, il prit un paquet au hasard, pour Kôyô.

Il le lui donna et le roux continua de distribuer les paquets, même Dazai en donna un à Akutagawa. Une nouvelle victime de l'esprit tordu du brun.

Pressés par Dazai et Chuuya impatients de partir, pas pour les mêmes raisons du moins (même si Chuuya essayait le cacher le fait qu'il était impatient de découvrir la surprise de son compagnon), tous ouvrir les cadeaux, amusés par l'attitude pas du tout crédible de Chuuya.

Il avait offert pour Kôyô un service à thé tout droit venus d'Angleterre, le porte-monnaie de Chuuya était presque vide à présent, des couteaux pour Gin et Tachihara, des dizaines de gâteaux pour Élise et Mori, des balles gravées magnifiques pour Higuchi, un peigne pour Hirotsu (il ne savait absolument pas quoi lui offrir) et un livre, "Comment arrêter de se faire victime" pour Akutagawa, il aurait pu lui arracher la tête avec Rashomon sans ses réflexes.

\- Akutagawa, j'ai aussi un cadeau génial pour toi ! Ouvre !

Akutagawa prit le paquet placé devant lui et déchira le papier avant d'en sortir un peluche. La même qu'Atsushi avait reçu mais à l'effigie du tigre-garou.

\- C'est trop bien t'as vu ! Chuuya regarde comme il est heureux.

Akutagawa trancha la gorge de la peluche avec son pouvoir sans un mot. Dazai poussa un petit cri aigu.

\- Non ! Un autre criminel ! Akutagawa on ne tranche pas la gorge des peluches ce n'est pas correct.

\- C'est ton cadeau qui n'est pas correct.

\- Ferme ta petite bouche Chuu-chuu !

Akutagawa prit discrètement (selon lui) la peluche et la glissa dans sa poche et vérifia de tous les côtés pour voir si quelqu'un l'avait vu, ce que tout le monde avait fait, et de croiser le regard moqueur fameux duo. Il soupira et rougit très légèrement.

\- C'est beau l'amour. Hein ma limace ? Bon on a distribué tous nos cadeaux maintenant on y va.

Il se leva, tira Chuuya, ouvrit la porte puis sortit.

\- Salut !

Il claqua la porte.

\- C'était rapide.

Le reste des mafieux acquiescèrent avant de reprendre le repas comme de rien n'était, habitués depuis longtemps aux étranges manières des deux hommes. Ils n'avaient même pas eut le temps de donner leurs cadeaux à leur capitaine.

Ils se laissèrent tomber comme des masses sur le canapé, une des mains de Dazai autour de la taille de son roux et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Chuuya soupira de bien-être et se resserra contre lui, profitant de ce rare moment de tendresse que leur offrait leurs vies.

La trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Chuuya s'était fait avec les éternelles disputes du couple et quelques coups de pied.

\- Enfin seuls.

Le mafieux se tourna dans les bras du brun pour voir son visage.

\- Pourquoi tu étais aussi pressé de partir ?

\- J'avais mon cadeau pour toi à te donner mais avant donne moi le tiens.

\- Qui te dis que j'ai un truc à te donner.

Il frappa sa tête.  
\- Méchant Chuuya. Bien sûr que tu as un cadeau pour moi, tu sors avec moi je te rappelle.

\- Et alors ?

Pendant que Dazai se plaignait que Chuuya n'était "pas assez gentil et aimable avec son grand amour", ce dernier se leva de ses bras avec un sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il chercha dans une boîte se trouvant au fond de son armoire d'où il sortit un petit cadeau rectangle.

En revenant dans le salon, Dazai était toujours en train de se plaindre alors il lança, avec toute la force qu'il avait, le paquet vers la tête du brun. Il rebondit avec un bruit sourd sur son crâne et atterrit sur ses genoux. Légèrement sonné, Dazai allait répliquer quand il vit le petit paquet.

\- Oh finalement tu en avait un ! Je savais que tu m'aimais !

Les joues de Chuuya rougir imperceptiblement mais assez pour que Dazai le remarque. Il lui adressa un grand sourire et commença à déchirer le papier noir qui enveloppait son cadeau avec un empressement évident. Soudainement, son sourire disparut pour laisser paraître une moue contrariée quand il sortit le contenu.

Une boîte de maquereaux périmée depuis plusieurs mois.

\- J'espère que ça te plaît, lança Chuuya fière de lui. J'ai trouvé que c'était un cadeau fait pour toi.

\- Mais c'est pas un cadeau ça Chuuya !

\- Ah bon t'es sûr ? Mais je croyais que ça te plairais, je suis triste.

\- Hypocrite...

Il rigola, ne pouvant plus s'en empêcher, la tête déconfite de Dazai était bien trop amusante pour lui.  
Un papier tomba de ce qui restait du cadeau. Dazai le ramassa, en un instant, son visage s'illumina et son sourire devint éclatant. Le roux se crispa en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ajouté dans ce paquet. Il commençait à regretter.

\- Chuuya, c'est trop mignon !

Il avait glissé, en plus des maquereaux, une photo d'eux prise il y a quelques jours. La dernière en date datant d'il y a cinq ans.

En retournant la photo, Dazai sourit encore davantage et se leva pour se diriger lentement vers son amant. Il glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches rousses et son autre main s'amarra contre sa taille, le collant contre son torse. Chuuya frissonna en sentant son souffle sur ses lèvres.

Comment pouvait-il être toujours aussi séduisant en habille de PÈRE NOËL !

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai aussi une surprise pour toi.

Il sortit un grand sachet bleu de sa poche et le donna à Chuuya, toujours en le gardant collé contre lui. Il rougit légèrement, se demandant ce que le brun avait pu lui offrir. Lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il contenait, il se refroidit immédiatement.

DES OREILLES ET UNE QUEUE DE CHAT !

\- Je vais t'étriper ! Tu rêves si tu penses que je vais porter cette connerie !

Dazai le serra encore plus fort et tomba sur le canapé, forçant Chuuya à s'allonger sur lui.

\- Mais si, je suis sur que tu vas les porter et avec le petit plus que tu n'as pas encore vu dans le paquet.

En effet, un bout de tissus noir s'échappait du papier. Chuuya le souleva et le fit glisser entre ses doigts. C'était un fin collier ras du cou fait avec un léger tissu satiné et de dentelle, au-devant, reposait un clochette gravée. Les mots disaient: "Propriété de Dazai Osamu".

Chuuya se sentit exploser de l'intérieur.  
\- Je vais t'exploser espèce d'abrutis de maquereau à bandages suicidaire !

\- C'est parti !

Dazai courut vers la chambre du roux, connaissant le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir emprunté de nombreuses fois, sous les cris de son compagnon.

Au moment où la porte se ferma derrière eux, la photo tomba sur le sol et exposa des mots écrits au dos.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça mais je me lance.

Même si je dis te détester, tu sais bien que c'est l'inverse.

Tu comptes, un peu, pour moi et pour une fois, je veux bien te le dire.

Je t'aime.

Un tout petit peu.

Si tu en parle à quelqu'un t'es mort.

Chuuya."

**Et voilà la fin du premier one-shot de ce recueil. J'ai adoré l'écrire même si je suis un peu plus en retard que** **je le voulais pour le poster.**

**Merci beaucoup ma meilleure amie pour m'avoir supporté quand je me plaignais beaucoup et pour avoir trouvé le cadeau de Chuuya pour Aku.**

**Salut !**


End file.
